Afraid
by Em43
Summary: I suck at summaries for song fics, so you'll just have to read :


**Hey people, just another ****songfic**** I w****as ****thinkin**** about…I don't really kno what ****your**** going to think about it so tell me in a review!! Well here ya go. **

"Here Yumi, I got this for you." Ulrich said as he lifted up a single red rose to Yumi. I was the first Valentine's Day for two years that Ulrich had gotten up enough courage to give something to or ask Yumi out.

Yumi blushed bright pink and took the rose from Ulrich and smelled it, "O Ulrich it's beautiful thank you."

They both knew what they wanted to ask each other but never had the heart to.

Slowly they both leaned in for a kiss.

Just when their lips were about to touch, Yumi took a step back.

With tears in her eyes Yumi ran to the door but as the door started to close behind her she whispered something only Ulrich could hear, "I'm sorry."

**Just when it's getting good, **

**I slowly start to freeze.**

"Yumi?" Ulrich staid as her started to follow Yumi out of the school.

**Just when it's feeling real, I put my heart to sleep.**

**It's the memory I can see.**

"Yumi what' wrong?" Ulrich asked as he grabbed Yumi's wrist to try and pull her back.

**Then this fear comes over me. **

**Understand that I don't mean to push you away from me.**

Yumi spun around and let herself melt in Ulrich's arms, "I'm just afraid."

**Why am I so afraid to cra****sh down and lose my heart again?**

"Yumi what are you afraid of?" Ulrich asked as he tried to calm Yumi down.

"I don't know, I never do, maybe I just don't want my heart broken again."

**I don't know**** I can't see what's come over me**

**Why am I so afraid to break down and lose my ****mind again?**

"O Yumi you know that I would never do that." Ulrich said as Yumi stopped crying.

"That's what they all say before they do."

**I don't know**** I can't see what's come over me.**

"But Yumi I'm different then all those other guys, want to know why?" Ulrich gently said as he took Yumi's hand in his.

Yumi looked up with red watery eyes, "Why?"

Ulrich smiled, "I actually care about you."

**You got a way of easing me out of myself.**

**I can't stay but I can't leave, I am my worst enemy.**

"Hey Ulrich, I'm going to go home and think for awhile, trust me it's not you, it's me."

Ulrich looked crestfallen, "Ok I'll call you later ok?" Yumi gave Ulrich a weak smile, "Ok."

**Please understand that it's not you it's what I do. **

**Just when I'm about to run, I realize what I've become.**

When Yumi got home she went straight to her room and locked the door behind her. She walked up to her dresser and looked at her reflection in the mirror. She thought about all that had happened that day. Yumi suddenly realized what she had done, she had to go fix this soon before she lost Ulrich forever.

**I don't know**** I can't see what's come over me. **

**Why am I so afraid to break down and lose my heart again?**

Yumi ran out of her house back towards the direction of Kadic Academy. In the back of her mind praying that he would forgive her.

**I don't know**** I can't see what's come over me.**

**Why am I so afraid to break down and lose my mind again?**

Yumi slammed into Ulrich's dorm room door and opened it without knocking, she didn't care who was inside, she had to fix what she had done.

**Now I wonder what you think of me. **

**Don't know why I break so easily.**

Ulrich was at his desk doing his math homework when he heard the door slam behind him.

"God Odd can't you walk into a room without having to be noticed?" Ulrich said without looking up from his work.

**All my fears are armed surrounding me,**

**I can't get ****no**** sleep.**

Suddenly he felt himself being turned around in his chair. Before he knew it Yumi's face was inches away from his, "Do you really care?"

**I keep running in circles around you.**

**Are you the trap I want to fall into?**

"What?" Ulrich asked surprise written all over his face.

"Do you really care about me?"

Ulrich smiled, "Of course I do."

**I don't know**** I can't see what's come over me.**

**Why am I so afraid to break down and lose my heart again?**

Yumi kissed Ulrich before he could say anything.

After they were done Ulrich smiled, "Does this mean you say yes?"

Yumi smiled, "Yea."

**I don't ****know,**** I can't see what' come over me.**

**Why am I so afraid to lose my mind ****again.**

**Well I hope ****yall**** liked it I was kinda bored this evening, srry but I didn't feel like updating my other stories and I'm kinda into ****songfics**** for the time being so just deal with it…****lol**** plz review.**


End file.
